


On The Red Carpet

by eyeshaveit48197



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 04:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyeshaveit48197/pseuds/eyeshaveit48197
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story will be done is several parts.Tom has met the love of his life. Part One describe a little bit about the OC and how they met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Red Carpet

Part 1

“Tom?!” I yell as I stumble thru door into the flat that we share. “Damn door jam.” I say to myself. I was running late again for the fourth time this week. Even though I had text him hours before letting him know what was going on, I was sure he would be upset. I had promise him that tonight of all nights I would not be late. It was promise I should have not made. Tonight was a big night for him, for the both of us. After two years of being together, it’s the first time we would be in public. We would be making our debut as a couple at the Olivier Awards, where Tom was up for Best Actor. I was met in the living room by Tom’s sister Emma and his publicist and a very good friend of ours, Luke Windsor. If it hasn’t been for Luke, Tom and I never would have met. He rose from the sofa to greet me.

“Are you ok?” Emma says with concern after she sees me trip. She gathers me in a hug.

I nod letting her know I’m fine. “Oh I’m fine.”

“She has this thing about door jams.” Luke says to her with a slight smile.

“I am sorry, Luke. I was stuck…” I say as I approach him. He raises his hand to stop me from speaking.

“Tom told me. It’s fine. He’s upstairs getting ready. I’m going send the car back for you. That should give you plenty of time.” Luke replies giving me a hug.

“Thank you.” I say as I pull away from him and then head up the stairs.

I walk into the bedroom that Tom and I share. Tom was in front of the mirror cursing trying to tie his tie and having no luck. As soon as he sees me in the mirror, he stops and smiles. I slip my arms around his waist and turn him towards me. My eyes search his. “I’m so sorry, Tom. Please don’t be upset with me.”

He places a soft, light kiss on my lips. “I’m not. How did it go, by the way?”

“Good. She is going to live.” I say working on his tie.

He smiles brighter and places his hand on my cheek rubbing it with his thumb. “I understand that your job is not a 9 to 5. You save lives. That’s one of the many things I love about you. But you look tired, do you still want to do this? You can cancel. There will be another night.” He says with worry in his blue eyes.

“I’ll be fine. Tonight is your night and I want to be at your side.” I say reassuring him.

“Did you see Luke downstairs?” He asks.

“I did. Said he was going to send the car back for me?”

“Will that give you enough time to get ready?” He asks concerned.

“It should.” I reply folding down his collar.

“Tom! The car’s here! We need to get going!” We hear Luke bellow from the bottom of the stairs.

“Your ‘wife’ is beckoning you and your adoring fans await your arrival.” I joke with him as I straighten off his tie and smooth his lapels on his tuxedo jacket. I get a chuckle from him.

“How do I look?” He asks taking a step back from me.

I scan him up and down quickly. “Your hair is sticking up. You have a pimple on the tip of your nose. You’re getting beer gut and your shoes are mismatched. Other than that meh.” I say with a straight face shrugging my shoulders.

“My shoes are mismatched?” He asks as he looks down at his shoes. This time I get a full blown laugh. “You’re so bad.”

“Yes I am, but it keeps you interested.” I say smiling. “Now go. You don’t want to be late. Take Em with you.”

He steps back into me and places his hands on my waist. He leans in, his face close. “I love you.” He whispers then kisses me softly, gently, sensuous and full of love, leaving me breathless. He then pulls away leaving me wanting more and says. “I’ll see you on the red carpet.” Then he leaves.

“Damn you, Hiddleston!” I yell towards the door as I gather my composure back. I hear his famous chuckle in response.

I walk to the bathroom to shower and finish getting ready. Then I head to my closet and pull out the dress I bought for tonight. It’s long, silk chiffon, with one shoulder, and a flowy skirt with a slit on the side from mid-thigh to the floor. The dress accentuates my 5’7” height and my curves. The blue-grey color compliments my ivory skin tone, my long copper red hair, and makes my blue eyes look like sapphires. I dress, do my hair and finish my makeup. I just finish placing my wallet and phone in my clutch when the doorbell ring. The car is here and off I head to the Olivier awards to be with Tom.

The car takes me around back of the building, away from the fans and the hoopla at Tom’s request. Luke meets the car and open the door, stopping for a second to look me over.

“Wow. You look amazing.” He says smiling. He pleased, which is good.

“Thank you.” I reply.

“He’s inside schmoozing.” He says helping me get out of the car.

Just then my phone goes off. I pull it from my purse and look at it. “Shit, it’s the hospital… Go ahead, I’ll find you. I won’t be long.” I say to Luke, dismissing him. Luke gives me the ‘are you serious look’ before heading inside and I take the call. I end it a few minutes later. Relieved that I don’t have to leave, I head thru the doors and walk inside, tripping over the door jam. I move down a lengthy hallway that end with a grand staircase. I have butterflies in my stomach and I am hoping I won’t fall head first down the stairs. Below me, I can see Tom with scotch in hand, talking with a couple of other actors that were up for nods. He hasn’t seen me yet. I see that Tom’s sister, Emma is near and I make eye contact with her, returning her smile and nod. She noticed that Tom hasn’t seen me yet either. I watch as she walk behind him and whispers something in his ear. As I read her lips, I make it out to be look up.

Tom’s POV

I hear my sister whisper from behind me to look up. When I do, my heart skips a beat as the vision I see is beyond breathtaking. The world around me as I know it stops because there she is, the love of my life, looking like a, like, well there are no words to describe her. Beautiful, lovely, gorgeous, stunning won’t even cut it. The one word that might be close is exquisite. The only time she looks more beautiful is when she is falling apart while I’m inside her. It’s just her and I as I move forward as she walks gracefully down the stairs. My eyes not leaving hers, I can hear murmurs in the crowd. Who is that? Is she a model? An actress? Is she a singer? Who is she?

I smile as I think to myself- She’s mine.

I reach my hand out when she reaches the bottom the stairs and she places hers in it. I kiss the back of her knuckles. I lean in, softly kiss her lips then whisper in her ear. “Everyone looking at you.”

“Do I look alright?” She asks nervously.

“You are simply breathtaking.” I watch a small smile come to her face and she looks to the ground blushing not realizing how stunning she really is. I place a finger under her chin lifting it up and say softly “Hey, look at me.” When she does I continue. “Every man in this room wants to bed you and every woman want to be you tonight. I am one very lucky man to be going home with you.” She smiles again and I’m back under her spell. All I want to do right now is take her home, get her out of that dress, and make love to her until the morning light.

Luke comes up behind us to let us know that our seats are ready and escorts us to them. I owe Luke. If it wasn’t for him, she wouldn’t be here by my side today.

It was a two and half years ago, I was staring out the window, watching the London skyline, in the SUV that I shared with Luke. We were coming back from yet another event, where Luke was my + 1 -again. Luke was rambling on about my schedule and like normal, I wasn’t really listening. I had been deep in thought about the whirlwind my life had become. My success had brought me fame that wasn’t there several years ago. It also brought me loneliness. Sure, I had women falling at my feet. I had the opportunity to date and bed starlets, models and fans. But most of them seem superficial and I felt at times that it they were dating me was because of whom I was- Tom Hiddleston, award winning actor. Not for the person I was on the inside.

“Tom, are you listening?” Luke interrupted me from my thoughts.

“I’m sorry. What?” I said turning my attention to my friend.

“Ok… What’s wrong?” Luke asked concerned.

I sighed and looked back out the window. “It’s nothing.” I said.

“Bullshit. I have known you long enough to know when something is bothering you.” Luke replied.

I took another deep breath and looked at my friend. “I’m tired of being alone. I’m tired of going home to an empty house, and I’m tired of you being my plus 1 at these events, no offence.”

“No offence taken. So … Would you like me to set you up with someone?” Luke asked.

“Maybe. As long as she’s not an actress, a model, a fan and it would be nice if she was not in the business.” I replied.

“Well that leaves Emma’s friends out and most of England.” Luke chuckled. I couldn’t help but smirk.

“Someone real would be nice. Someone who would like to get to know me for me.” I said in thought.

“Do you have anyone in mind?” Luke asked me.

“No not really. Just someone who’s normal.” I said looking back out the window.

“And what’s your definition of normal?” Luke asked

“Someone who’s life isn’t as complicated as mine.” I replied.

Luke gave me ‘the are you serious look’ that I have grown accustomed to. “Well, if you don’t mind blind dates, I’ll see who I can come up with. Now can we get back to your schedule for this week?” Luke asked me changing the subject.

It was five days later I was sitting a quiet café on the South Bank, under the name Windsor, when she stumbled in and I became captivated. There was only one problem. She wasn’t there to meet me. I watched as she paid for her take-out then left, slipping out my life as quickly as she entered. However she stayed in my mind. A week later I was sitting at a different restaurant again waiting for another blind date, when I get a call from Luke, letting me know that my date is not going to make it. He can hear the relief in my voice as we talk. Then he ask me to meet him at St Bart’s Hospital, where he is meeting his partner for dinner, so we can discuss some type of strategy for the upcoming press junkets.

I walk into the Café in the hospital and I can’t believe my eyes when I see Luke and his partner talking with Her. Luke makes eye contact and I wave Luke over. I watch as Luke excuses himself from the table and walks over to me. I can feel the butterflies in my gut. He can see the look of shock and confusion on my face.

“You ok?” He quietly ask me concerned

“That’s her.” I tell him as I glance toward her running my hand thru my hair.

“Who’s her?” He asked puzzled.

“The woman you’re sitting with. From the restaurant other night.” I reply with nervousness in my voice.

“I didn’t think you enjoyed your date the other night.” He says confused.

“I didn’t and that not who met. But she’s the one from the other night.” I say to him.

“Either she or isn’t the one from the other night?” He asks.

“Both.” I reply back.

“Ok, did you hit your head or something because you not making any sense?” He asks puzzled.

“She not the one I had dinner with. But she’s the one I saw the other night, Luke. She bought take out then left. The woman you are sitting with. She’s the one.” I say matter of factly.

“Ahh.” Luke said nodding finally understanding then with a slight smile on his face I heard him say. “She was your date for tonight. She was called into surgery earlier in the day. It took longer that she anticipated.”

I look at him dumbfounded. Then ask nervously “What do I do?” 

Luke chuckles. “I have never seen you like this before. Take a deep breath and relax. She’s a colleague and a friend of Matt’s. I’ll introduce the two of you.”


End file.
